The Definitive Act
by Dru Sharpeye
Summary: Order decides to play matchmaker and enlists two Yankees for help. Of course this mission is help all of wizarding kind as well. ::wink:: Read and it will make sense...I think... It's Rated M because the Fbomb will fly along with other 4 letter words


**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or the characters associated with it. Pearl and Harley are mine. The plot may be mine, but it could have been done before and I've just never read it or read it so long ago I don't remember reading it, but it still exists in my subconscious. ALSO, for the sake of my not trying to find a friend for Ginny I made Luna a Gryffindor. I'm sorry I had to I didn't feel like making a third character up in my mind at 2 in the morning. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: ****Mission**** Improbable?**

"So what you all are telling me is you want us to get Ricky Ticky Tavy to play 'nice nice' with Naga?" The girl sitting in a chair said, staring bewildered and confused at a bi-spectacled old man with a very long beard, an older looking woman to his right and a really nasty, and greasy, looking man to his left.

"Yes" Said the old man with a cheery smile.

"A Malfoy and a Weasley?" A boy next to the girl said. He went silent for a moment then continued, "So you all are on crack, right? I mean, me and my sis here love to have the opportunity and all to help the Order out, but getting fire and ice together should be left to the professionals not a couple of seventeen-year-olds."

The greasy looking man sneered at the boy and finally spoke, "As we have already said about forty times Mr. Kriton," the man said through a clenched jaw, getting more angry by the moment, "the 'professionals' you speak of are all to old to be attending Hogwarts and if a professor was trying to do it that would just look very wrong."

The girl nodded, "Totally, but it would be funny." The girl smirked and laughed just thinking about it."

The boy shook his head, "Why am I related to you?"

She looked at her brother and smiled, "because I'm awesome and you suck." She said matter-of-factly.

The old man cleared his throat to get the two teenagers attentions, "Anyway, Mr. and Ms. Kriton, we picked you two because your mother was a great auror, very trustworthy and cunning and we could use that kind of ability on this particular mission."

The old man had found their weak spot, their mom. The girl looked at the boy who nodded to her. She then looked back at the old man, "So what we gotta do again?"

The old man smiled, "As we said we need you both to get young Malfoy and young miss Weasley together. This may seem like an odd request for the Order to want, but we believe that young Malfoy would make a great asset to the Order."

The girl quirked a brow, "So you wanna use this boy… How very 'good' of you." She spat sarcastically.

"Hold your tongue young lady! He wasn't finished." barked the old woman.

The girl stuck her tongue out at the old woman before grabbing it between two fingers.

The old man smiled slightly, eyes twinkling, "I must admit to you both that what I ask of you could be seen as selfish, but there is another reason for my request." The man paused for a moment, "With the power of He-Who-Must-Be-Named we need all witches and wizards to work as one. The rivalries seem to start from school, Slytherin hates Gryffindor and vice versa, Ravenclaw looks down at all the other houses for their 'lack of intelligence', and all houses seem to think Hufflepuff are a bunch of ninnies." At this the girl laughed, "You gotta call them like you see them," but her laughter stopped when the greasy haired man glared her down. "So the Order seemed to think the best solution was to get young Malfoy and Miss Weasley to at least befriend one another."

The boy then nodded, "I get it, two birds with one stone. If a Malfoy and a Weasley can be friends, then anything is possible, did I hit it on the head or what?" The boy smiled.

The old man smiled once more, "Indeed you did Mister Kriton, but there is also one other reason for this request." The man's face turned a bit sullen, "Young Malfoy did not have the best life growing up, Deatheater father, abused by said father, finally watching his mother die by Lucius's hands and getting off Scot free for it. We figured the boy could use a bit of happiness in his life and Miss Weasley is a compassionate girl, highly stubborn, but compassionate nonetheless."

The girl waved her hand about, "Okay, okay, we get it, just stop before you make my bro break into tears." She pointed towards the boy who looked like he was going to break into tears, anime-style, soon.

The old man smiled brightly now, "Excellent! Let me be the first to welcome you both to Hogwarts!"

Harley smiled brightly, while Pearl barely smirked and looked at her brother, "This better be worth it or I'm blaming you."

Now, two weeks later, the same boy and girl stood in front of a dining hall full of kids looking at them oddly as the old man, a.k.a. Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, began to speak, "As all of you are aware, this year Hogwarts has decided to try out the exchange student program once more, but instead of staying in Europe we have extended our reach across 'the pond'," the girl rolled her eyes, and the boy beside her laughed slightly, "and have selected two students from the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in the United States of America. Help me in welcoming Miss Pearl Kriton and Mister Harley Kriton."

Pearl was a 5'7" girl with dark midnight blue hair cropped to her chin and getting shorter as it reached the back of her head turning into pitch black spikes. Her eyes were a dark brown color, almost black, and as for her attire she wore the normal Hogwarts robes, etc. If you looked close enough though you would notice two sets of holes, 4 gauge and 8 gauges, in her ears. McGonagall was appalled when she saw the earrings Pearl was wearing and was told to take them out for the feast. Two were plastic green tubing and the other two were made of Buffalo bone and had sharp silver tips at the end of the bone spirals.

As for Harley Kriton, he was a bit taller than his twin, 6'1" to be exact. He had the same colored eyes and facial structure, but that's where any similarity ended. His hair was long and a natural brunette color. It was currently tided back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was clean-shaven and had a small 14 gauge hoop earring in his left ear.

Obviously these two were only twins because of birthday. So obvious that even someone like Crabbe or Goyle could figure it out.

Pearl was blowing a bubble and it popped as Dumbledore said her name, as for Harley, he smiled and bowed as his name was said.

"Now before we start the feast, these two must be sorted."

Pearl was first to go, before she put the hat on though she poked it a few times.

"Oi, will you stop that!" said the hat.

Pearl scrunched up her nose, "So lame." She then picked up the hat, sat on the stool and then put it on her head."

The hat knew what she was from the start, but took it's time just to piss her off. Finally the hat exclaimed "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table was the only table to cheer as she took the hat off and dropped it from a nice height back onto the chair. She gave her brother a three-fingered salute and walked off to her table, sitting across from a boy with platinum blonde hair.

_Gotta__ be the Malfoy kid._

She looked at Draco, "Oi, you're Malfoy right?" She knew she should have been slyer about it, but she didn't want to have to dawdle just to figure out what boy was Malfoy.

Draco glared at her, "And if I am?"

Pearl shrugged, "Just making sure, now shut up my bro is getting sorted."

Draco looked at her like she had two heads. Wasn't she the one that started the conversation?

"Now you Mister Kritin." said the old woman from two weeks ago, a.k.a. Prof. McGonagall.

Harley picked up the hat and put it on, "Hmmmmmm, nothing like your sister, are you sure you two are twins?" The hat joked before yelling, "Gryffindor!"

Harley got up and made his way to the Gryffindor table and smiled at everyone before searching for his reason for being here. Of course it wasn't that hard because A) Weasley hair sticks out anywhere and B) She was the only female born to the Weasley family.

Unlike his sister he walked over to Ginny and asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

Ginny looked away from her friend Luna who was telling her of new conspiracies that popped up over the summer and smiled to Harley with a nod, "sure, I have no claim." Ginny extended her hand to him, "I'm Ginny Weasley, and the crazy girl next to me is Luna Lovegood, she's my best friend and I'm the only one who will listen to her crazy ramblings." Harley laughed slightly then shook her hand and then Luna's, who blushed slightly, "It's not crazy ramblings!" She yelled and then said in a flat voice, "just because you don't believe the truth that's right in front of you doesn't make it crazy."

Harley laughed outright at this and decided he was going to enjoy this little mission.

Pearl was now in the Slytherin common room and very irate. Not only were the hormonal boys of Slytherin trying to get in her pants, unsuccessfully at that, but she found out Draco was supposedly seeing some chick named Pansy which totally threw a wrench in her plans for him and the Weasley girl.

_Bet the old geezer knew about this..rrrrrrrr… and what kinda name is Pansy? It's totally worse then Pearl._

Once she fended of the boys she saw a just as irate looking Draco trying to fend off an ugly dog-faced girl. Figuring there was no better way of getting into his good graces than getting rid of the ugly girl that was bothering him; she walked over to where Draco was sitting and pushed the dog girl out of the way and started talking to Draco, "Malfoy, right? I'm Pearl Kriton; know anything fun to do around here? Cause I'm bored and I'm very disappointed in this House, I was told you guys were all parties and orgies and what not." She said this with an air of boredom, a hand on her hip.

Before Draco could respond, Pearl felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find a pissed looking Pansy Parkinson, "I don't know who you think you are girl, but that's my boyfriend you're talking…" Pearl brought her hand to Pansy's mouth stopping her speech.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're Pansy? But… You're totally 'The Ugly'." She then turned her head towards Draco, "Dude you could totally do WAY better…" She then smirked getting an idea, "Dude, dating the Weasel girl would even be better than dating this." Referring to Pansy.

Draco smirked, stopping himself from laughing at the situation. There was a strange girl in front of him, who some how shut up the never ending talking of Pansy Parkinson, and insulted her at the same time.

_Saying a Weasel is better than her? HA! I'm surprised Pansy hasn't decked her one yet… Now that I think of it why hasn't Pansy done anything yet?_

Draco looked at Pansy who hadn't moved or said anything. He then looked at Pearl who was smiling innocently.

Pearl removed her hand from Pansy's mouth and showed Draco a now deflated sack in her hand, "Hehe, it's something me and my brother made. It's like stupefying a person, but without the wand. Nothing toxic, but it'll take a few hours to wear off." She then threw the small sack away. "So are you really going out with her?" She raised a brow.

Draco looked at the girl in front of him for a moment before responding, "Why do you want to know, you interested?" Draco smirked and winked.

Pearl looked at him bored, "Me? No, but no one should date anything like that, I would have to make it my mission to find someone more suitable than that for you. She," motioning to Pansy, "is…no…just no…" She shook her head rapidly.

Draco stood up and looked down at Pearl. At the age of seventeen he reached a nice height of 6'4". He was a thin teen, with lean muscle from Quidditch of course.

"First off, you shall refer to me as Draco, not 'dude', we aren't in the States anymore Yankee and your slang won't be tolerated."

"Secondly, I'm not here to amuse you I have work to do, and now being Head boy and all," he said pompously, "I have almost no free time, so what little time I have to myself shall be spent just that way, by myself. Are we clear?" He glared at her.

She glared back, but then put on a sugary sweet smile, "Whatever you say," she smirked, "DUDE!" She laughed then, but stopped when she heard someone laughing behind her.

She whipped around to find a boy with the blackest hair and bluest eyes a girl has ever seen.

_…wow…hello pretty boy!_

"Now now Draco why are you being so mean to our new housemate, I'm sure she's only trying to make nice, isn't that right Miss Kriton?" He looked at her and smirked.

Pearl almost laughed, but instead pushed out her bottom lip trying to looking exaggeratingly sad, "It's true I was only trying to be nice and get the scary lady off of him. Why is he so mean?"

Now it was the blue-eyed boy's turn and he laughed, "And Pansy Parkinson is definitely a 'scary lady'. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Blaise Zabini." He extended his hand.

Pearl smiled and shook it, "Pearl Kriton."

Blaise shook his head, "I'm sorry if this is rude to ask, but how did you and your brother end up with such…interesting names? I've been pondering this since I heard both of your names at the feast tonight."

Pearl rolled her eyes and sighed, "Hari and I are twins and were born on December 7th. For Muggles Americans that was a day known as the bombing of Pearl Harbor, during a Muggle war, World War II. So that's why I'm Pearl, as for Hari, our dad looked in a baby name book for all names that started with 'har-' and found Harley to his liking… My dad's a great guy, but totally bad at the name thing."

Blaise couldn't help, but laugh, "I'm sorry, but hey it could be worse… It could be Pansy."

Now Pearl laughed, "I like you, I'll keep you, as for your friend though, he's mean." her attention back to Draco.

_Mission first, flirting second. Okay!_

Blaise spoke, "Don't mind him he's always like that. His idea of being 'friendly' I suppose."

She nodded, "Okay, so what do you guys do for fun I'm bored and I've only been here a few hours."

For the rest of the night the three sat in the common room talking about things they liked to do and plans for later days, except for Draco, he was still a little miffed about be called 'dude' all night by a certain blue-haired girl.

All the while Pansy's stiff body stood there silently watching everything going on around her.

_Pearl Kriton… YOU WILL PAY!_

In the Gryffindor tower much the same was happening, but instead of people drugging and insulting people, Harley, Ginny, and Luna sat by the fire having friendly conversation and getting to know one another.

"Well my sister and I are originally from New York, but our parents moved to Mass. once they figured out me and my sis could do magic and what not." Said Harley

Luna nodded, "Oh, Harley, by the way, why do you keep referring to Pearl as 'your sister'? Do you not like her? I mean most Slytherins do suck, but she doesn't seem too terrible."

Harley looked at Luna and smiled, "Hehe, sorry, it's habit. Sis hates her name and we can't think of any good nicknames to call her so I just call her sis."

Ginny smiled, "How about Pea?" Then she laughed. She didn't know this Pearl person at all, but from what she heard, and the fact the girl was in Slytherin, Ginny guessed that that name wouldn't fly with her.

Harley laughed, "Pea huh? She'd kill me, I like it!" He began to laugh harder, oh yes, he found the perfect nickname for his sister.

They went back and forth like this for a few more hours till Harley decided he was tired, but before going to bed he needed to ask Ginny something and decided to take a page out of his sister's book and ask bluntly.

He waited for Luna to say good night before grabbing Ginny's attention," Hey Ginny I need to ask you something."

Ginny stopped before the girls dorm steps and turned to him, "Yes?"

Harley scratched the back of his head feeling awkward.

_How does sis do this…Oh! Wait I gotta an idea!_

"I know I'm new here, but there's this rumor going around that you have a little crush on Draco Malfoy, is it true? Cause now that my sis is in Slytherin I'm sure she could hook you two up."

Ginny went red, but he wasn't sure if it was from anger, embarrassment, or both. He back away a little bit.

_How the hell did the new guy find out about this? I've only told Luna, did she gab! No, she wouldn't do that would she?_

Ginny let out a sigh, turning back to a normal color then gave Harley a curt "Good night Harley" and went to her room, with all intentions to have a talk with Luna tomorrow.

Harley just shook his head and made his way to his rooms, wondering once more how he got stuck with this ludicrous mission.

Sorry there wasn't a lot of D/G action in this one. I was trying to set up why two people would be sent to play matchmaker with Draco and Ginny. What better then turning Draco to the good side? Yah so it's the plot of like every other fic out there, but you know what, I'm here to jazz it up! WOOT!

Oh and for anyone who didn't get the Ricky Ticky Tavy reference, Ricky's a mongoose that has to kill a snake called Naga before it kills this little kid. And mongooses and weasels are in the same family… I think.

Anywho, questions, comment, and crits are always welcomed. Saying "this sucks!" is not a crit, it's just mean so keep that type of stuff to yourself.

Oh one more thing, if any of you reading this read "Well You're on a Holiday" I'm sorry for not updating it. I actually ran out of good ideas and just ending it lamely like with "Oh I love you no matter what my family says" or "Oh I love you and my family understands when I graduate lets get married" isn't really my style. So that story is postponed till further notice, unless someone wants to pick up where I left off that's cool too. Just let me know.

Again R/R!


End file.
